God Complex
by SadisticRed
Summary: Troy and Sharpay scheme in order to stop the whining. Chyan slash.


Title: God Complex

Summary: Troy and Sharpay scheme in order to stop the whining. Chyan Slash.

Rating: PG

Warnings: Nothing

A/N: I needed to write some fluff. I just got done writing some plotless, hardcore porn and I need lovely Chyan now. This takes place during their senior year, but there aren't really spoilers for the movie. Hope you all enjoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"No. You cannot make thirty free throws in a row!" Troy, East High's most promising basketball star, had made the first challenge only ten throws. Chad, the fluff ball of hair and co-captain, thought it was too easy.

"I can too. I'm like the king of free throws!" Chad argued. They were sitting in the gym during lunch, cleverly hiding from the insane, prom talking girls. But sitting alone in a gym had gotten boring.

Hence: "Even kings mess up and kill someone every once in awhile, Chad," Troy argued back, twirling the basketball on his finger like a pro. He didn't mind Gabriella talking about prom because she was staying for it, just like he wanted. But when Taylor and Gabriella began discussing the twenty different shades of purple there were, he had to escape. Chad, on the other hand, was very interested in the twenty different shades of violet, and that was why he was hiding. A guy, specifically a straight guy, should not care if there were different ways to say purple. That was the problem; Chad wasn't a straight guy. And only two people knew: Troy and Taylor. Chad vaguely thought that Gabriella had to know too, seeing as her Siamese twin couldn't keep anything from her.

"I bet you ten bucks that I can make thirty free throws in a row, nonstop," Chad pressed on.

"That _would_ buy gas for my truck today," Troy reasoned, already knowing that there was no way anyone could make that many throws in a row. Even a king.

Chad grinned and jumped up out of the bleachers, stealing the ball from Troy's hands and heading for the free throw line, "Get the balls ready." Troy grabbed the rack of balls from the sideline and pulled them over to a place where he could easily throw them to Chad when needed. He nodded to his best friend that he was ready and the first shot was made. Swoosh. "One," Chad smugly said as Troy threw him another ball. Swoosh. "Two."

"You keep counting out loud and I'll personally make sure you don't make it past three," Troy told him as he threw another ball at Chad.

It kept going like that until he only had four more to go. Troy was beyond amazed as his friend's ability to concentrate on the goal. He knew his friend was good, but 26? In a row? He shook his head and threw another ball. But Troy's luck was running high. Just as Chad went to throw his twenty-seventh free throw, a bright blonde boy walk past the open gym doors, laughing at something someone next to him had said and only briefly glancing into the occupied gym. Chad missed by a mile. Troy smirked and thanked Ryan in his thoughts.

"Ten bucks, pay up," He told his darkly skinned friend who was currently gapping like a fish.

Chad looked enraged, "What? You can't be…Interference!"

*~*~*~*~*~

Chad's crush on Ryan Evans, theatre boy extrordinaire, was a new one. The blond was not his first crush, but it was his strongest. There was something about the way that Ryan carried himself, strong but lithe. He was much more graceful than a basketball player, but just as broad and hardened. Ryan was also friendly to everyone, while still being able to stand up for himself. While it had taken a few years for him to be able to tell his sister off, he was a pro at it now. Chad admired him as much as he lusted after him.

Ten dollars poorer and depressed, he lay on Troy's bed while Troy sat on his desk, IMing Gabriella. "I wish I was God," he lamented with a wistful voice that made Troy look up with arched eyebrows.

"What does God have to do with anything?" Troy asked skeptically, not sure if he wanted to know the thought process behind Chad's words.

Chad smiled slowly, "I could kill everyone and make Ryan and I the only people left. He'd have to go for me then, right?" He explained, a false smile on his face as he tried to keep the sadness out of his voice.

Troy both rolled his eyes and sighed in pity, "You have to give yourself more credit than that. How do you know he's not at home doing the exact same thing as you? Confessing his goal to be God in order to have a chance with you."

"Because that would require him thinking about me," Chad said in his teen angst sort of way.

"I'm going to kick you out of my house," Troy told him, turning his head to the computer screen once again.

*~*~*~*~*

And Troy was right. Not about Ryan wishing to be God like Chad, but about his confessing a like for Chad. Just as Chad admired Ryan for his dual personality, Ryan admired Chad's one track mind. It may make him limited in his experiences, but Chad was passionate for whatever it was that he was into. Basketball was a perfect example. And baseball wasn't so bad an example either.

"I purposely walked by the gym today and it didn't even phase him," Ryan lamented to his twin as they shopped in their favorite clothing store. She was barely listening to him as she went through every shade of purple shirts they had, trying to find one that matched her skin tone just right.

"Did you swagger?" She asked, not even looking away from the mirror she was modeling in front of.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Of course. Even Kelsi noticed." He was sitting in the waiting chairs, not even excited that they were getting a whole new wardrobe. He had barely bought anything so far while Sharpay had already finished replacing her jeans and skirts. He had bought a hat though, he wasn't so hopeless.

"Ryan, why do you even waste your time and heart muscle on a guy who you don't think likes you? Which, by the way, you don't even know if he doesn't," Sharpay told him as she stripped the current shirt off of her and ruffled through the pile of shirts on the floor. She pulled a new one on and ruffled her hair, cocking her head to the side to get a good look, "I don't even know why you bother with that jock anyways. His hair is atrocious."

"His hair is what makes him Chad," Ryan pointed out. He sighed again and lay his head in his palms, pressing them into his eyes. Sharpay looked up at him and shook her head at his self-induced drama. She had to do something about this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We have to get Ryan and Chad together," Sharpay cornered Troy one day after class when her brother was on his way to a different class than her. Troy was at his locker, staring at his picture of Gabriella with warm eyes. And while Sharpay had gotten over her obsession with Troy, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

He looked up in surprise, but quickly schooled his features when he saw it was Sharpay and understand what she was saying, "Thank God you agree." He shut his locker and gave her his full attention as she went off in a long description of a plan she had obviously thought about a lot. When she had left, making sure that Troy understood both the importance of the situation and how it was going to work, Gabriella showed up.

"She's making plans again, isn't she?" She asked skeptically, hoping she had decided to leave Troy alone.

Troy shrugged, putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, "Yea. But this time it's not about me."

*~*~*~*~*~*

The plan started at a baseball game that Chad was playing first base at. Sharpay had all but dragged Ryan to the stands, claiming that she could use the sun for her tan and it would give him a chance to discretely view Chad. Troy's part of the plan was to nonchalantly pay the pitcher to suddenly have "other plans." Chad, being without a pitcher, would freak out. The two boys had reacted well to each other during their first baseball game together, so Sharpay assumed that if they were forced to play together again, they may react even better.

Chad _was _freaking out. A lot. He had interrogated every player on the team, asking if they knew where the pitcher was. Even the coach wasn't as worried as Chad. Eventually, Chad had given up and was hopelessly looking around when he spotted Ryan sitting with his sister, who looked as if she was by a pool instead of at a sporting event. He ran. He may or may not have pushed some people as he fought to get to where the boy was sitting. "Ryan!" He began yelling as he got closer. Ryan looked surprised and a little nervous as the object of his affection was running towards him. "Ryan, we need you to play," Chad told him breathlessly as he finally was close enough.

"What?" Ryan asked, way beyond confused.

"Our pitcher is missing and we can't forfeit this game. Please, we need you to pitch," Chad all but begged.

Ryan looked at him helplessly, "But I can't."

"Please? We need you. I need you. I need you to do this." Chad said earnestly, putting all his emotions into his words. He knew that he was basically confessing his love for the boy, but he couldn't help it.

Ryan sat motionless. Not only was he being asked to pitch at a game he didn't even want to go to, but he was being asked in a way that made Ryan think maybe he had been wrong all along. "Okay, I'll do it." He said wearily.

Chad's emotions were too much and he did what he definitely did not want to do in front of a large portion of his school; he kissed Ryan. It was more of an attack of Ryan's mouth, but the blond boy didn't mind as much as he should have. He kissed back just as rough, not even paying attention to the silence that the field had taken. Sharpay and Troy watched with smiles on their faces. It hadn't work just as they had thought it would, in fact it happened a lot faster than they had planned. But they were satisfied either way.

Once the boys got back onto the field, their team won. Big time.

A/N: So what did you all think? I know it seems like the end was rushed, but I had planned that. It was all planned. Reviews equal love.


End file.
